


Don't look at me I'm just another OC

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, This was teh story that originated ricky as 900 name for me, if you squint hard enough you can see my shipping my own oc with 900, it' sjust another oc story what do you want, just incase, kay named him in the same fashion poe named finn, the violence isn't that bad but like, there's two endings cause I physically can't be mean to my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Hank and Connor run into Kay and Ricky (rk900) while on a case. Turns out, they have a suspect in connection. But the case is much weirder than they thought.





	1. Sophie Carmichael AKA Kay

**Author's Note:**

> Friend have convinced me to toss my daughter into the world.  
> Please be nice to her

Peaceful. That was how most people would describe Detroit after the incident. Surprising, but peaceful. Droves of humans left, but droves of androids came to take their place. Sure, humans may have been in the minority, but those who lived in Detroit lived so in peace with the androids.

Of course, that still didn’t stop humans and androids from committing crimes against themselves and each other. It really just meant more paperwork to deal with.

Hank and Connor arrived at the crowded bar minutes after getting a tip that their wanted murderer was seen there. Apparently, having a network of androids on the force that could identify people easily on the go was a turning out to be a good thing.

“Who thought, right?” Hank asked as he led Connor inside. 

The music inside was blaring, and everyone was yelling just to be heard over it. Several groups of people crowded around the two pool tables, and nearly every seat was taken. 

“Oh, what is this?” Hank said, slightly upset, walking towards the bar.

Curious, Connor stopped his scan of the faces inside and followed after him.

“What are you doing here?” Hank asked, leaning between two sitting people, staring at a young woman wearing a green baseball cap.

“Shh,” the woman said. “I'm in disguise.”

“You’re just wearing a baseball cap,” Hank said.

“Yes,” the woman responded. She looked over at Connor, raised an eyebrow at him, and shrugged. “I’m looking for a suspect. Got a tip he was here.”

“What a coincidence,” Hank said. “So are we.”

“Sh.” The woman ducked her head. “There he is.”

Hank and Connor looked towards the bathroom, where a tall man with graying hair had just stepped out from. 

“You must be mistaken,” Hank said. “That’s our suspect.”

“Wanna bet?” the woman said. Hank just stared at her. “Race ya for him.”

“What?” Hank asked.

The woman turned around and kneeled on her stool, pointing at the man over the crowd. “You’re under arrest!” she shouted.

The man startled, looked at the three of them, and then booked it out the back door.

“Great,” Hank said, “now he’s running. What did that accomplish?” He looked down at the woman but she had already slipped away into the crowd. He turned to Connor. “What are you waiting for? Get after him.”

Connor nodded and chased the culprit outside. He was running down towards the side streets and Connor ran after him. Just as he was thinking he was close to catching the man, he saw a white blur pass him and follow the criminal down a side alley.

Connor entered the alley just in time to see the man in the white coat tackle the man to the ground. The woman from the bar appeared panting next to Connor. She gave a celebratory whoop and walked up to the two men.

“Youhavetherighttoremainsilent. Ifyougiveuptherighttoremainsilent,anythingyousaycanandwillbe usedagainstyouinacourtoflaw. Youhavetherighttoanattorney. Ifyoudesireanattorneyandcannot affordone, anattorneywillbeobtainedforyoubeforepolicequestioning,” the woman said, ending with a big gasp of air. “Whoo. All in one breath.”

The man in the white jacket, having finished cuffing the culprit, stood up to give her a high-five. Connor stared at the man. Stared, at himself? No. Stared at someone that looked exactly like him, except maybe a little taller and more muscular.

Hank finally appeared in the alleyway. “Damn it,” he said, seeing the woman standing triumphantly over the criminal.

“That’s what happens when you get old,” the woman said. “You get slow.”

“Don’t get too high an idea of yourself,” Hank said, stepping up to her. “You didn’t even take him down, you had….” he stopped, and looked at the man it the white jacket. “Connor?” Hank looked between the two of them.

“This is my partner, Ricky,” the woman said. “He’s an RK900 model. Wasn’t released before Cyberlife went down.” She studied Connor. “I’m guessing that’s one too?”

“Actually,” Ricky said, “Connor is an RK800. My predecessor.”

“Wild,” the woman said. “Well, Connor, nice to meet you.” She held out a hand and, still staring at the RK900, Connor shook it. “I’m Sophie Carmichael, but, uh, everyone calls me Kay.”

Connor turned his attention to the woman. His forehead wrinkled. “Why?”

She pulled him over and whispered, “I don’t actually know.”

“Excuse me, detective,” Ricky said.

“Yeah?” Kay asked, turning to him.

“I believe our suspect is trying to run away.”

The group turned their attention to the man, who was hoveling down the alley towards the fence in the back.

“And just where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Kay asked, walking towards him. She grabbed him by the back of the jacket and pulled him back to the group. “Now, if you two don’t mind, I have a suspect to interrogate.”

“I don’t think so,” Hank said, putting out an arm to stop her. Ricky glared at him. “That man is wanted for murder. We’ll be taking him.”

“Uhm, excuse you,” Kay said. “But this man might be a lead on a kidnapping case, which, if you didn’t know, is a little more time-sensitive than murder. Plus, uh, we got him first.”

“Why don’t we just take him to the nearest station and both interrogate him,” Connor suggested.

Kay glanced back at Ricky. “The nearest station does happen to be the Lieutenant's office, ma’am.”

Kay groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I get to walk him in,” she said, pulling the criminal around Hank and down the alleyway. 

“Be my guest,” Hank said, following after her.

Connor and Ricky stared at each other, then followed the other two.


	2. The Interrogation

The two humans and the two identical androids stood in front of the two-way mirror and looked out at the criminal chained to the desk.

“So who’d he kill?” Kay asked, crossing her arms and glancing over at Hank.

“We suspect he stabbed a couple in the street the other day,” Connor replied for him. “We have video of him following them for a couple of blocks. And then he retraced his steps just after the time of death.”

“That’s pretty damning,” Kay said, scoffing a laugh.

“What about you,” Hank said. “What’s this guy gotta do with kidnapping?”

“Nothing directly,” Kay replied. “But he used to associate with our prime suspect, so we think he may know something.”

Connor looked over at Ricky, who was standing perfectly still, staring at the suspect through the glass. The other android’s eyes drifted over to Connor, and he turned away. 

Hank huffed. “Guess I better get in there.”

Kay put out an arm to stop him. “Hold up. Who said you get to interrogate him first?”

Hank smirked at her. “Look, we have this guy on video following our victims. All you have a loose connection in the past. I think our case is a little more relevant here.”

“Oh sure,” Kay said, throwing her arms in the air. “Your two dead guys, who totally aren’t going to come back to life, are much more important than the group of actual living children that need to be found.” She shook her head. “You’re right, I’m so sorry.”

“Perhaps you should both go in,” Connor said. “Together.”

“Yes,” Ricky agreed. “A joint attack may work out for the best.”

Hank and Kay starred each other down. 

“Fine,” Hank said, pushing past her to the door. “Just follow my lead.”

“Whatever you say, gramps,” Kay said, following him out.

“I’m young enough to be your father,” Hank said.

Kay only scoffed as they entered the interrogation room.  
The suspect, Johnny Grimes, looked up at them nervously. His hands fidgeting in the cuffs, his left leg jiggling up and down.

“How do you suppose they’ll do?” Ricky asked, looking over at Connor. Connor simply gave him a discouraged look. “Me too,” Ricky said, nodding in agreement.

“Mr. Grimes,” Hank said, sitting down across from the suspect. He opened the file from the murder, leafed through it. “You’re in some serious trouble here.”

Kay leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t do anything,” Jonny said. He shook his head. “I didn’t.”

“Oh really?” Hank asked. He grabbed a picture of the crime scene and turned it around to face the other man. “These two look familiar to you?”

Johnny bit his lip and turned away.

“Look at them, asshole,” Hank said.

Johnny looked down at the picture, tears welling in his eyes. “I didn’t do anything.”

“We have you on video,” Hank told him. “We watched you follow them for blocks. They turn up dead and you want me to believe you ‘didn’t do anything?’”

“Please,” Johnny said, shaking his head. “I didn’t...I didn’t.” He looked up to Kay.

“This is going nowhere,” Kay said, stepping up to the table.

“Kay,” Hank warned.

“Where are the kids?” Kay asked. She leaned over the table, staring at Johnny.

Johnny gulped, looked between the two detectives, and said, “what kids?”

“What kids?” Kay said, scoffing and turning away. Hank opened up his mouth to say something but Kay turned around before he could speak. She slammed her hands on the desk, making Johnny jump. “You know damn well what kids!”

Johnny looked over, wide-eyed, at Hank. Hank just shook his head, frowning and folding his arms, making it clear he wasn’t going to give him any relief.

“I don’t know anything about any kids,” Johnny said. “Honest, I don’t.”

“So it’s just a godman coincidence that your old pal, Rufio Ramirez was seen with a missing child last week, huh?” Kay slammed her hands again. “Where is he, you scum?”

“I haven’t spoken to Rufio in years!” Johnny said. “You’ve gotta believe me.”

Kay leaned in closer. “Why should I believe a word you say?”

“Okay,” Hank said, sitting up in his chair. “That’s enough.” He grabbed onto Kay’s arm, but she shook him off.

“Where are the kids, Johnny?” Kay asked, slow and steady.

“I don’t know,” Johnny said, actively crying. “I swear I don’t know anything about it.”

“Let it go, Kay,” Hank said, his voice tense.

“You tell me where to find them right now, you sleaze ball,” Kay said.

“That’s enough,” Hank said, raising his voice.

“I don’t, I don’t know,” Johnny whispered, his head shaking.

Kay slammed her fists on the table. “Where are the fucking kids!”

“I don’t know!” Johnny yelled. He looked up at Hank. “Look, I was just hired to follow them, okay, to keep an eye on them. I didn’t know he was going to kill them. I swear.”

“Who hired you?” Hank asked, relaxing a bit.

Johnny shook his head. “I never got his name. I just met him at a bar. I’ll describe him to you, but I swear I don’t know anything about Rufio.”

Kay scoffed at him, and turned to Hank, leaning over him. “You’re welcome,” she whispered to him, looking at Connor through the glass.

“That went better than expected,” Ricky said, smiling a bit at Connor as the two detectives left the interrogation room.

“Yes,” Connor replied, trying not to look at the android that looked like him. “The investigation should progress smoothly now.”

“What the hell was that?” Hank asked, following Kay into the room with the androids. 

“That was me getting you a confession,” Kay said. “Well, sort of.”

“An excellent job, detective,” Ricky said, nodding at Kay.

“You went totally berserk in there,” Hank said, confused.

“It’s my new tactic,” Kay said. “Developed it a few months after I transferred. Yell at them about something unrelated, and they almost always spill. Well, the nervous ones anyway.”

“Do you believe him?” Connor asked.

“What? That he was hired? Obviously. That guy couldn’t kill a fly if it had murdered his entire family.”

“No,” Connor said. “I meant about the kidnappings. You seemed sure that he would have some information.”

Kay shook her head and shrugged. “Nah, he was our last lead. I didn’t think he’d have anything, but, had to at least try.”

Kay’s face dropped and she looked out at Johnny, sighing.

“We’ll find them,” Ricky said. “We always do.”

“We always have better leads,” Kay whispered.

The door swung open and the chief stepped in.

“Ah, detective Carmichael,” he said. “I heard you were paying us a visit.”

“Always good to be back in my roots,” Kay said, flashing him a stiff smile.

“Anyway, Hank, we have a new case for you,” the chief said.

“I’m kinda in the middle of something,” Hank said, gesturing at Johnny.

“Trust me,” the chief said. “This is a big one. We’ll need you,” he looked up at Connor. “And Connor.” He turned to leave, then stopped, looking at Ricky over his shoulder. “Actually, we could use a second android,” he turned his attention to Kay, “If you’re free.”

Kay shrugged. “Well, I’m sure that your dead bodies are much more important than my living kids. We’ll get right on it.” She rolled her eyes.

“Actually,” Ricky said, stepping forward. “At the moment we have no leads in our investigation. We’ll be glad to lend a hand until we have more of a clue.”

Everyone looked at Kay. She looked at Ricky, shook her head and shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Excellent. I’ll get you directions to the crime scene. Be warned, it is a sight.”


	3. Crime Scene

Kay and Ricky refused to ride with Hank and Connor to the crime scene. Rather, Kay refused to ride with them, citing something about an accident a few years ago, which Hank denied even happened, and Ricky simply followed her lead.

Hank and Connor arrived at the scene of the crime, a rather lager house, bordering on mansion status, and Kay and Ricky were already standing out in the yard, talking with Collins about the case.

“How the hell did they beat us here?” Hank asked, turning the car off. “We left before them.”

“Perhaps they took a shortcut,” Connor suggested.

Hank gave him a look and the two got out of the car.

Kay smirked at them as they approached. “It’s about time you two showed up. I was beginning to think you crashed into another streetlight.”

Hank opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind, instead turning to Collins and asking, “what happened here?”

“It’s a mess in there,” Collins said. “As I was telling Kay here, it’s the largest scale murder we’ve ever seen. Humans, and androids.”

“Both?” Connor asked.

Collins nodded and started leading the group to the house. “It seems like the owner of the house, a Mr. Nathan Cooley, was having some kind of party, celebrating the success of android freedom. Must have been a supporter.”

“Oh, god,” Kay said. The living room was filled with dead bodies. They were everywhere. “Is that?” Kay looked up, to where a body had been pinned to the ceiling. “Is that a body on the ceiling? Who? How?”

Hank took stock of the room. “Looks like whoever did this sure had a lot of time on their hands.”

“What do you mean by that, Lieutenant?” Ricky asked.

“Well, just look at this. These bodies aren’t just, splayed about where they died. They’re-”

“Organized,” Connor finished for him. He scanned the bodies. “As if they killer arranged them after they were killed.”

“They don’t even look like there were killed the same way, either,” Kay said, from the other side of the room, investigating a body slumped against a grand piano.

“Yes,” Ricky said. “Some have been stabbed, others shot.” He walked over to an android that was sitting on the couch, it’s head caved in, blue blood spilling down its face. “Other’s appear to have been crushed.”

“Is it possible we’re dealing with multiple murderers?” Kay asked.

“With this volume?” Hank said. “I’d say it’d have to be.”

“I’m gonna go check out the rest of the house,” Kay said, walking towards the dining room. “Let me know if you guys find anything.”

Hank scoffed. “Typical. Just leaving the crime scene.” He shook his head.

“It’s actually our system,” Ricky informed him. “Seeing as I’m better at on-scene analysis, I deal with the immediate scene of upset while Detective Carmichael investigates the area.” He looked around at the dead bodies. “Although, we usually are looking for missing children, in which case covering a larger area of ground is more profitable.” He looked back up at Connor. “Well, we’ll see how this turns out anyway.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. “Right. We should get started.”

Ricky nodded. “We should keep a database of which victims have been killed in which ways, and how far they have been moved from their original death location. It would be quicker if we split up, we should connect our resources so as to keep each other, in the loop.”

Ricky extended his hand out towards Connor. Connor looked at it, unsure of what to make of this gesture. He reached out slowly to connect with the 900 when there was loud crash from upstairs, followed by Kay shouting, “Shit!”

Ricky raced over to the stairs. “Are you alright, detective?”

“He went out the window!” Kay yelled down.

The three raced into the kitchen, just in time to catch the glimpse of someone racing out the backyard. 

“I’ve got him,” Ricky and Connor said in unison. They looked at each other, then bolted out the back door, Ricky easily gaining speed on Connor, leaving him behind.

Connor managed to keep up though, taking shortcuts around and over buildings as they chased the suspect closer and closer to the dense city streets.

“We can’t let him get to the city!” Connor shouted.

“Don’t worry,” Ricky said, “I’ll get him.”

Ricky followed the suspect down a side street. Connor chased after them and ran right into the back of Ricky, almost falling over. He steadied himself and looked around. They stood on a street with several, almost identical houses.

“What happened?” Connor asked, scanning the street. “Where did he go?”

Ricky stood in the middle of the street, his face blank. “I lost him,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Connor was about to respond but Kay and Hank showed up behind them.

“Well?” Hank asked. “Where is he.”

Ricky turned around, frowning. “It’s my fault. I lost him.”

Kay squinted at him. “You lost him?” She panted. “How...how did you lose him?”

“I wasn’t fast enough.”

Connor was about to mention how he saw that Ricky was right on his trail, but Kay beat him to the punch.

“Not fast enough? Dude, you’ve never not been fast enough to catch a suspect. What’s up?”

“I’m sorry,” Ricky said, his voice flat. 

There was a moment of silence. “That’s it?” Kay asked. “You’re sorry?”

“Yes,” Ricky said.

Kay shook her head and turned away.

“Did you at least get a good look at him?” Hank asked, eyeing Ricky up.

“Yeah,” Kay said, starting to walk away. “And here’s the real kicker-it was an android.”

Connor and the others followed after her. “An android?” Connor asked. “Why...why would an android want to disrupt what looked like a pro-android ralley?”

Kay shrugged. “I dunno. He could have just been a guest there too.”

“Then why run?” Hank asked.

“Perhaps he was afraid,” Connor offered. “He saw a human, and just, ran.”

“Either way,” Kay said, “I’m going home for the night.”

“We haven’t finished analyzing the crime scene,” Ricky reminded her.

“Eh,” Kay said. “You’ve got it.”

The three watched her walk off. Connor looked over at Ricky, who watched her disappear with only a slight discrepancy on his face, almost like curiosity.

“Great,” Hank said, leading them back to the crime scene. “Now I gotta babysit two of you.”


	4. Bad News

When Connor walked into the precinct the next morning, Ricky was already there. Sitting at his desk. Unmoving, staring across the room at nothing. For a moment, Connor was worried the other android was shut-down, but as he approached the desk, Ricky’s eyes blinked to life and he rose to greet him.

“Hello, Connor,” Ricky said, nodding his head at him.

“Hello,” Connor said, eyeing the other android. He looked down at his desk.

“Oh, yes,” Ricky said, stepping out of the way. Connor shifted past him and turned on the terminal. 

“How long have you been here?” Connor asked. 

“All night,” Ricky said. Connor looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Detective Carmichael seemed quite upset yesterday. I figured it was best to leave her some space.”

Connor decided not to say anything about the incident. He was certainly curious, but the way that Ricky stood, right next to him, looking over his shoulder at the computer, made Connor worry. 

“It seems that both of them will be late today.” He looked up at Ricky. “We should try and see if we can find the culprit based on what you saw of him.”

“Of course,” Ricky said. He held his hand out to Connor. “Let me show you.”

Connor reached out to grab the other android’s arm but stopped short when he saw the door to the precinct. Kay had arrived and was walking right into the path of Gavin Reed. 

“One moment,” Connor said, pulling away. He walked up to the two right as they spotted each other.

“Eugh,” Gavin said. “Who let you back in here?”

“Eugh,” Kay responded, rolling her eyes. “Who let you back in here?”

“Seriously?” Gavin asked.

“Seriously?” Kay asked.

“This is what you’re doing?”

“This is what you’re doing?”

“You know what?” Gavin threw his arms in the air. “I’m not doing this.”

“You know what?” Kay said, mimicking his action. “I’m not doing this.”

Gavin walked back into the precinct and Kay made a face at him. She smirked over at Connor. “The easiest way to deal with stupid.” She winked at him and pushed past, making a beeline for Connor’s and Hank’s desks.

Connor followed her.

“Ah, good morning Detective,” Ricky said. “I trust you slept well.”

“Like God during the Holocaust,” Kay said, giving him a tight smile.

“We were just about to look for the suspect in our database,” Connor told her.

“Oh there’s no need,” Kay said. She put her bag down on the desk and pulled out a file. “Because I already know who it is.” She opened the file and slammed it down on the desk before Ricky, staring at him. 

Connor and Ricky both looked down at the file. Connor studied the face. The man in the picture was an android, one that went deviant at the start of the android revolution, a KL900 that had disappeared from a psych hospital one day and never returned.

“Look familiar, asshole?” Kay asked, leaning forward and squinting at Ricky.

Ricky studied the file, flicked his eyes up at Kay, and simply stated, “I’m sorry I was unable to apprehend him, detective.”

Kay stood back up and started grinding her teeth. She crossed her arms and stared at the android, who stared right back at her.

Connor looked between the two of them. “Who is he?”

Without breaking eye-contact, Kay replied, “Oh him? Just the main suspect in our kidnapping case.” She shrugged. “No big deal.”

Connor looked at Ricky, studied his face. The other android made no change in his facial expression. 

“I know you let him go,” Kay said. “I’ve seen you literally outrun a train before.” She shook her head and uncrossed her arms. “I just want to know why.”

Ricky shrugged slightly. “I’m sorry, detective. I’m afraid I don’t have an explanation. He simply got away from me.”

Kay groaned, spun around, and stormed off towards the break room. Ricky turned his gaze to Connor, his face stoic. Connor furrowed his eyebrows and tried to make sense of the situation. Why would Ricky have let the main suspect in their kidnapping case go?

“Looks like I missed something,” Hank said, walking up to the two of them. He glanced down at the file on the desk, tilted his head to get a better look at it. “What’s this?”

“It appears that the suspect in our homicide is also the main suspect in Detective Carmichael and Ricky’s kidnapping case. And he got away.”

Hank looked up at the two androids, his eyebrows raised. “Well, this can’t be good.”


	5. Quasi-Good News

Connor took a break from scanning the street camera videos for their suspect to look over at Kay. She was sitting back in her chair, arms crossed, staring at the terminal with a pout and squinted eyes. She looked almost like Hank did whenever he and Fowler got into an argument. Connor looked over at the lieutenant. He was slowly sipping at a cup of coffee, staring at his computer screen.

After Hank had shown up, Ricky left the precinct, before Hank and Connor had the opportunity to ask him about yesterday’s incident. Now, he returned, holding a thermos in one hand. He walked up to Kay’s desk and sat it down.

Kay looked up at him, frowning. She shook her head. “What’s this.”

“I noticed how the precinct break room only has coffee,” Ricky said, sitting gingerly at the chair next to her desk. “So I went out to get you some hot chocolate.”

Kay squinted at him, then picked up the thermos. “This changes nothing.”

“I know,” Ricky said, nodding, and looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Just tell me what the fuck happened,” Kay said, taking a sip from the thermos.

“I wish I could explain,” Ricky said. He looked her in the eyes. “But I can’t.”

Kay rolled her eyes and looked back at her terminal. “You’re dead to me.”

“Perhaps we should tell Lieutenant Anderson and Connor what we know about our joint suspect,” Ricky suggested.

“Be my guest,” Kay mumbled, not looking over at them.

Ricky nodded, hesitated a bit, and then stood up, making his way to the others. 

“What you got for us?” Hank asked, looking up at the android.

“Well, we know that the android in question is a model KL900. He worked for Sheppard Pratt-Detroit and dealt mainly with adolescent youths. He deviated only a little while after the revolts started. When everything settled, he returned to work, where he helped deviants overcome trauma. Shortly after, he disappeared again, as did a large collection of YK500s.”

“Wait a minute?” Hank said. He stood up and leaned over his desk to look at Kay. “You didn’t say they were android children.”

Kay shrugged. “What’s the difference?”

Hank scoffed. “Well, I would think there’s less of a time pressure.”

Kay cocked her head. “Why is that Hank?”

“Well,” Hank leaned back a bit, looked to Connor for assistance. “You know, it’s not like they’re going to starve or anything.”

Kay stood up, and Ricky stepped back a bit, Connor following his lead. “Does that make them any less terrified, Hank? Does it mean they’re any less anxious to get back to their families?”

“Uh,” Hank looked between the two androids. “No. Of course not.” He sat back down, turned to his computer and avoided looking at them.

Kay humphed, and sat back down at her desk, drinking her hot chocolate and fuming at her terminal again. Connor and Ricky shared a look before sitting down themselves.

Not long after, Connor called them over to his desk. He had found an appearance of their suspect on a surveillance camera down by the docks. It was taken just last night.

“He might still be there,” Kay said, already grabbing her jacket. “Or at least someone may have seen him.”

“Yes,” Ricky said. “We should go and check it out.”

Connor couldn’t help but notice the other android’s led blinking a fast yellow.


	6. A Slight Problem

The four decided to all take Hank’s car to the warehouse, the two detectives in the front, the two androids squished together in the back. As soon as the car turned on, heavy metal filled the air and Kay covered her ears, giving Hank a disgusted look.

“What’s that look for?” Hank asked as he pulled away from the police station.

“What’s that sound for?” Kay asked. She reached for the radio and turned the music off, sighing as she relaxed into her seat.

“Guess we’ll just sit in silence,” Hank said, scowling a bit.

“Better than listening to you talk,” Kay said.

Connor shifted to the left, trying not to brush against Ricky’s shoulder, but the car was too small for there to be a sizable gap between them. As the car jostled down the road, the two kept bumping into each other, each giving a small, apologetic look as they shifted around again.

By the time the group reached the docks, everyone was mildly annoyed and in no mood to talk about it. No one, that is, except Kay.

“I just don’t understand it,” she said as the group walked their way to the warehouse. “It’s just, angry people banging out random notes.”

“It’s not random,” Hank informed her. “It’s all very deliberate and planned.”

Kay shook her head. “I don’t know, man. It just sounds like a bunch of toddlers got a hold of real instruments and just went wild.”

Hank just rolled his eyes at her. 

“There’s some movement in the window up there,” Kay said, eyeing the upper floor of the warehouse as they approached it. 

Hank nodded at her and all four of them pulled out their guns, walking slowly in a line to the slightly-ajar front door. Hank went in first, slowly opening the door further, and then rushing in, swiping his gun’s aim from side to side, looking for any signs of movement. 

“We should check the back,” Ricky whispered, “in case they try to escape.”

Kay nodded at him. “Go for it,” she said, before following Hank inside.

Connor looked at the door, then at Ricky, who was walking slowly and purposefully around the side of the building. He squinted at the other android, and then followed him around to the back.

“There’s no one here,” Hank said, turning back around to face the door. “Hey, where’d Connor go?”

Kay glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. “Must have gone ‘round back with Ricky.”

“Huh,” Hank said. “Good idea. We should check around, see if maybe he left something behind.”

Connor rounded the last corner to find Ricky standing at the back door, as completely still as he was the day before. “Ricky,” he called out.

The other android turned around with a small jump, his LED a bright yellow. “Connor,” he said. “I figured you would have followed the lieutenant inside.”

“I just wanted to check on you,” Connor said. “You seem, perturbed.”

Ricky made a small smile. “You wanted to keep an eye on me, you mean,” he said.

Connor found it hard not to smile back. “It just seems like you might be…” Connor tried to find the right word, that wouldn’t upset the other android, but that also didn’t downplay his concerns.

Ricky looked down at his hand and closed it into a fist, finding the right word for him. “Defective?” He suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Connor agreed. He took a step forward towards the RK900, wanting to find some way to comfort him. “It happened to me before,” Connor said, remembering his chase with Rupert, how he seemed to just, miss everything as if nothing in his body had been working. He knew, at that moment, nothing said would have made him feel better. So he said nothing more to Ricky.

“There’s nothing here,” Hank said, shifting the last pieces of scrap paper around on the abandoned desk. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around at the rest of the office. “We missed him.”

Kay studied the papers on the floor, shuffling them around with her foot. “It looks like he left in a hurry.” She picked a paper off the floor, it looked like a map, but enough of it was covered in thick marker strikes to read anything. “Someone had to have tipped him off.”

“Who knew we were coming?” Hank asked. 

They didn’t have time for an answer. A crash and a scuffle from the warehouse floor below turned their attention. Kay ran to the window, watching their suspect race out the back door with Connor in hot pursuit. Hank and Kay raced downstairs. 

“What happened?” Hank asked, spotting Ricky crawling out of a pile of cardboard boxes.   
“He jumped us,” Ricky said, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. Kay was already out the door, following the other android.

Hank looked Ricky up and down. “You okay?”

“All systems fully operational, Lieutenant,” Ricky said.

“Well then what are you waiting for? Go after him.”

Ricky nodded and the two took off after the others. They caught up to them not too far off.

The KL900 had been joined by two others, but it was impossible to tell if they were human or android. The group stood before a large, white van. The two newcomers had Connor on the ground, pined as they punched him. The KL900 and Kay both had each other by the wrists, wrestling to get a good position. 

Hank trained his gun on the scene, but everything was moving around too much to get an accurate target. “What are you waiting for?” He said, turning to Ricky. “Get in there.”

Ricky went to take a step forward but he stopped, his body frozen in the motion of taking a step. His face was stuck, half confused, half surprised, and his LED blinked between red and yellow.

“Forget it,” the KL900 said. He released Kay’s arms and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the truck.

“Kay!” Hank shouted, running towards the fight. 

The two others grabbed Connor by the arms and dragged him up into the truck. Hank aimed his gun as he ran, but the KL900 closed the door before Hank could fire a shot off.

“Fuck!” Hank said, slowing down as the Van sped away. He aimed his gun again, but lowered it, realizing there was no use. “Why the hell didn’t you fucking help?” he asked, turning back to Ricky.

Ricky finally returned to a normal standing position. He just looked at Hank, partially concerned, and blinked at him.

Hank grumbled, grinding his teeth. “Fucking android.”


	7. Things Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the violence

Connor’s vision came back to him in a blinding light as the sac that had been placed on his head was ripped off. He was strapped to what looked like a dental chair, and the KL900 who had captured him was standing before him. The android had ditched his hospital uniform and wore a tailored suit with a bright red tie. His LED blinked a slow blue. 

Connor tried to look around the room but everything beyond the spotlight shining down on him was dark. 

“The famous deviant hunter,” the android said. His voice was soft, almost like an echo. “It’s funny, you know. We used to be so scared of you. So...afraid that you would find us, and turn us in...have us destroyed.” The KL900 looked Connor in the eye and scoffed. “To think,” he looked Connor up and down, “what did we ever have to fear from you?”

Connor gently struggled against the ties that held him, looking for weak spots. He found none. 

“Tell me, Connor,” the KL900 said. He placed his hands on Connor’s arms and leaned over him, leveling face-to-face. “What is it like, to be able to just, touch someone,” he let one of his fingers trace a lazy circle across Connor’s jacket, “and access all you need to know?”

Connor squinted at the other android. “What are you talking about?”

The KL900 smirked. “You know.” He pushed the jacket sleeve up and ran his finger down the inside of Connor’s arm. “What I wouldn’t give to see inside your head.” He sighed, shook his head, and pulled away. “But no matter. There are other ways of making you talk.”

“Talk?” Connor asked. “Talk about what?”

“You’re going to tell me everything the DPD knows. I want access to their database, I want to know about patrols and work schedules, their level of supplies. I want everything.”

“Why?”

“Telling you would defeat the purpose.” The KL900 turned around and another android stepped forth from the shadow. Connor scanned the android, discovering him to be a WR600, dressed in jeans and a hoodie. The android handed the KL900 a sharp, curved knife.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Connor asked. He shook his head. “I don’t feel pain. You know that.”

“You may not,” the other android said. “But she does.”

A second light flicked on and strapped to a similar chair on the other side of the room was Kay. The WR600 pulled off the sac on her head and she rolled her head to life, yelling out, “What the actual fuck!?”

“Ah, Detective Carmichael. How nice it is to formally meet you,” the KL900 said, leaving Connor and walking over to her.

“Fuck you, you fucking fuck!” Kay said, spitting in his face.

The android sighed and wiped his face. “I had been hoping for some sort of civility.”

“I’ll be civil when you stop tying people up and return the kids!”

“I’m afraid to disappoint, detective.” Without another moment of hesitation, the KL900 lifted up the knife and drove it down into Kay’s left leg. She screamed out for a second, then ground her teeth, scowling at the android.

“Leave her alone,” Connor said. 

Leaving the knife in Kay’s leg, the android turned to look at Connor with a raised eyebrow. “Oh?” He scoffed. “That was easier than I thought.” He walked over to Connor shaking his head. “You really turned soft in your deviancy.”

“I don’t understand,” Connor said. “Why are you doing all of this. Why the kidnapping? Why attack the party? They were celebrating human-android peace. Why would you want to ruin that?”

“It’s almost adorable,” the KL900 said. “You still believe in peace. Now,” he reached down and touched Connor’s arm, his synthetic skin disappearing, revealing the plastic beneath. “Give me what I want.”

“Don’t do it, Connor,” Kay said, speaking through a tight jaw. “I’ve been through worse. I’ll be fine.”

Connor looked back at the KL900. If he gave him access to the DPD, who knows what he would do. No, Connor decided. He had to hold out. 

Connor shook his head and the other android frowned. He stood up and sauntered over to Kay. She watched him with a wary eye. The KL900 walked behind Kay’s chair and placed a hand on her head. “She’s quite a beauty, isn’t she? It amazes me how humans have been able to...naturally perfect their looks. I mean, what are we but well designed pieces of art? This? This human right here?” The android’s hand slipped down to Kay’s cheek as he walked to the side of the chair. Kay jerked her head away but he grabbed her chin, holding it in place. “Is the product of hundreds of years of genetic breeding.” He looked up at Connor. “Amazing isn’t it?”

“You are such a creep,” Kay said.

Not breaking eye contact, the android pulled the knife out of Kay’s leg. She only grunted a little, exhaling harshly through her nose. “It’s the eye’s that get me, you know?” He tilted Kay’s head so it was facing the light. “And the way they shine.”

“They’re aglow with the millions of ways I’m going to kill you,” Kay said.

“Don’t you think they’re beautiful, Connor?” the android asked. He smiled, studying Kay’s face with a hint of fondness. “I think I’ll keep one.”

Before Connor could react, the android shoved the knife into Kay’s eye. She screamed the whole time it was in there, her body twitching against the restraints as the KL900 wiggled the blade around. She continued to whimper when he pulled it out, taking her left eyeball with it. 

Connor found it impossible to turn away as the other android held the eye up to the light and smiled at it. The LED on the android’s face started blinking a fast yellow, and he blinked into the light. Then his head snapped to the WR600. “How did they find us?”

The other android shook his head. The KL900 turned to Connor, hesitated for a moment then cursed under his breath. “We’ll have to leave them. We need to get out of here, quick.”

The two androids raced out of the room. Connor pulled against the ties, desperate to get to Kay. She sat slumped in her chair, her head pulled forward, blood dripping down her face and onto her pants. 

“Detective?” Connor asked. 

“I’m...okay,” Kay said, grunting.

A door opened in the distance. Someone was running towards them. Hank rushed into the room. “Connor,” he said. “Thank God.” He ran towards him but Connor shook his head, nodding over at Kay. “Oh shit,” Hank said.

Hank untied Kay and stood her up, supporting her weight. Her face was stained with the blood the poured from her eye. She reached up and covered it with her hand.

“Connor,” Hank said. “Call an ambulance.”

Connor nodded and alerted the DPD to their position and the state that Kay was in. He looked down the hall towards where the two androids had escaped.


	8. Unsettling indeed

The next day Connor decided to visit Kay in the hospital. After the paramedics had patched her up, she insisted she was fine and could go home and be at work the next day. They promptly took her to the hospital for at least a days worth of observation, citing possible mental trauma.

Kay was sitting up in the hospital bed, forcefully shoving spoonfuls of pudding into her mouth, glaring at the wall.

“Everything alright, detective?” Connor asked, stepping into the room. 

“No,” Kay said, turning her glare to him. He stopped in the doorway. “I’m meant to be saving a group of kids and I’m stuck here eating vanilla pudding!”

“I understand you’re frustrated,” Connor said, venturing into the room again. “But you can’t help them if you’re not at peak physical condition.”

Kay’s face dropped into a serious scowl. “I’ve lost an eye, Connor. I’ll never be in peak physical condition.”

Connor opened his mouth to respond but someone else spoke for him. Someone with his exact same voice.

“How are you feeling, detective?”

Connor turned around and spotted Ricky in the doorway. He held a small bag in one hand and walked gingerly into the room.

Kay squinted at him. “How do I look?”

Ricky and Connor made brief eye contact. Connor could see something in Ricky’s eyes, that same feeling he had when he had failed his mission, the first time he had let someone down. Ricky’s...malfunctions?...had gotten Kay hurt. And he felt every bit of that guilt.

“Honestly?” Ricky said. His head tilted. “Miserable. But,” he reached into the bag, “I’ve brought you something that might cheer you up!” He pulled out something that was wrapped in tissue paper and handed it to her. 

Kay eyed him up as she opened it. It was an eyepatch, with a series of rhinestones in the shape of an eye on it. She snorted, a smile playing on her face. She slipped it on over the bandage on her eye. “How do I look?’

“Unsettling,” Connor said.

She smiled. “Excellent.”


	9. A Visit with Markus

“What the fuck is that?” Hank asked.

Connor looked up. He had been so absorbed in his work he brought to the bar he hadn’t noticed Kay and Ricky.

“What?” Kay asked, sitting down next to Hank. “You don’t like it?”

Hank stared at the eyepatch, his mouth opened in a frown. “That’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Clearly you don’t own any mirrors then,” Kay said with a scoff. 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Shoulda taken out your tongue,” he whispered.

Ricky sat down next to Connor and looked around, no doubt scanning the occupants of the bar. Connor studied the other android carefully, looking for further signs of issues. 

The bartender walked up to them. “What’ll ya have?”

“Six shots of vodka,” Kay said without skipping a beat.

Ricky raised an eyebrow at her. “Six?” he asked.

“Seven,” Kay told the bartender. “Seven shots of vodka.”

The bartender looked at Hank with a confused look. He shook his head and held up three fingers. The bartender nodded and walked away to get the drinks.

“Hey,” Kay said, turning to him. “Who are you to control my drinking habits?”

“Someone who’s been there,” Hank mumbled. 

Kay groaned but accepted his response and downed her three shots without a wince. “Not at all satisfying,” she said.

“You really should eat something, detective,” Ricky said, looking at her with concern.

“Look,” Kay said, leaning over the bar to look down the line at him. She paused. “I forgot what I was going to say but I’m fine.”

“Clearly,” Ricky said.

“Don’t worry,” Hank said, sliding over a bowl of pretzels. “I’ll take care of her. Don’t you guys have something to do?”

“Oh yes,” Connor said, gathering his files and standing up. 

“We do?” Ricky asked.

“Yes,” Connor told him. “There’s someone I want you to meet. Who may be able to help us figure out…”

“What’s wrong with me?” Ricky asked.

“You know what’s wrong with you?” Kay asked, a handful of pretzels in her mouth, crumbs spewing across the bar. “You’re too pretty. All that effort that went into your looks, ought to have been placed in your head.”

“Alright,” Hank said, pulling her back. “You better go before this gets nasty.”

“Yeah I should go,” Kay said, trying to stand up.

“You are such a fucking lightweight,” Hank grumbled, pulling her down. Her wallet fell out of her pocket, falling open on the floor.

Connor reached down and picked it up, spotting the picture of a child on the inside. He only just had time to scan the face before Kay snatched it up, saying, “thanks” in a slurred tone.

Connor looked at Kay, his mind reeling. The face belonged to an android, of that he knew. But why Kay would have the picture of an android child in her wallet, Connor didn’t know. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he let Ricky lead him out of the bar, wondering all the way.

*

Connor took Ricky to the old shipyard that the deviants had turned into the new Jericho following the aftermath of the revolution. This was where Markus and his team operated, where they worked day and night with humans to finalize all the logistics of essentially creating a new race.

Markus was leaning over his desk, Simon standing next to him. Their hands lightly touching, mumbling softly to each other.

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything,” Connor said.

Markus looked at him over his shoulder then straightened up. “Ah, Connor. No nothing at all. Please come in.”

Simon gave him a fake angry glance and left the room. Connor smiled at him.

“You must be Ricky,” Markus said. “Connor’s told me all about you.”

“And you are Markus,” Ricky said. “I really, uh, love the way you led that deviancy revolt. Real, grade A kind of work.” He looked down to the side, blinking awkwardly.

Markus chuckled. “The easiest way to see what’s wrong with you would be to connect,” Markus said, holding out his arm. 

Ricky took a step back. “I assure you that I self-test regularly,” he said. “If there’s something wrong with my programming it’s not detectable.”

Connor looked sideways at the other android. Something about him was off, more so than usual. He turned to face him.

“I see,” Markus said, dropping his arm. “Well, why don’t you tell me what’s been going on from your perspective. Connor said you seemed to be freezing up?”

Ricky nodded, cleared his throat. “Yes. It just seems sometimes like I can’t move. Like, something is stopping me. It’s odd.”

Connor had a theory. He hated to test it, especially this way, but he could see no other option. He reached forward swiftly, grabbing a hold of Ricky’s arm, forcing the connection. 

He saw Ricky on the floor, moments after the revolt, laying alone on the cyberlife logo, watching the others storm out of the building. He saw Ricky making his way to the DPD, looking for work. He saw him meeting Kay. He saw them working together, learning together. He saw tears and the picture of the kid android. He saw himself when they first met.

He saw enough to confirm his suspicions before Ricky jerked away, glaring at him. Markus looked on, concerned.

Before Connor could do anything, the two of them got a message. Kay and Hank had found their culprit. They were to meet them at an abandoned building site a few blocks away.

“Well,” Ricky said, fixing his shirt sleeve. “We had better be going.”

“Yes,” Connor said, his stare never faltering. “We should.”

They never took their eyes off each other as they left.


	10. It Hits the Fan

Connor and Ricky drove to the site in silence. Neither one of them talking about what was seen. The building site was a half-finished skyscraper that had been abandoned due to lack of funds. Yellow tarps still hung from the upper windows, flapping in the gentle wind.

Hanks car was parked outside, Kay and Hank standing next to it, talking. The two got out of the car and the detectives looked over at them, both scowling.

“What’s the matter?” Connor asked.

“It’s too dangerous,” Hank said, rolling his eyes. He nodded back at the car radio. “We have to wait for backup.”

“Oh fuck this,” Kay said, pushing away from the car. “We got the twins over here, we’ll be fine.” She started walking toward the front door.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, detective,” Connor said, glancing over at Ricky. “We should wait.”

“Nope,” Kay said. She pulled her gun from her holster and walked into the building, disappearing into the dark.

“At least she seems to have sobered up,” Ricky said, shrugging and following her inside.

Hank shook his head as he and Connor followed. “I don’t know why she’s so obsessed over this. I mean, yes they’re kids but...ah just forget it.”

“You should consider that the two of you are more alike than you are aware,” Connor said.

Hank blinked at him. “Very cryptic Connor. Thanks.”

Before Connor could elaborate, they saw a movement in the corner of the room. They turned, guns drawn, towards the noise. The flashlight on Hank’s gun illuminated the face of the other android that had been with the KL900 when Connor had been taken.

“Got him,” Hank said, racing after the man who started running towards the stairs.

Conor ran in the same direction, taking a detour, shouting “we found one,” out to Kay and Ricky so they could help.

He watched the android run through the stair door, Hank right behind him. The door slammed shut and Connor ran into it with his shoulder. It didn’t budge and he bounced off it. He stared at the door. He tried the handle, pushing and pulling, but nothing moved the door.

Kay and Ricky caught up to him. “What’ happening?” Kay asked, trying the door for herself.

“Hank chased one of them through this door but it’s locked. I can’t break it,” Connor explained.

Kay nodded towards a small box on the wall. “It’s electronic. Think you could hack it?”

Connor nodded. He went over to the box. He opened it and looked inside. He reached out to touch it. He heard a gun cock. He stopped. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ricky said.

Kay and Connor turned to face him. He had his gun trained on Connor.

“Ricky, what the fuck?” Kay asked, unsure if she should put her hands up or train her own gun on him.

“If you value your life, detective, you’ll stay out of this.”

Connor slowly raised up his arms and backed away from the device, already searching the room for the best place to hide or fight from. He should have guessed it went this far.

“What’s going on?” Kay asked, her attention bouncing back and forth between the two of them.

“Do you want to tell her or should I?” Connor asked.

Ricky didn’t respond, just stared at the other android, expressionless.

“Tell me what?” Kay asked, her hand twitching on her gun.

“Ricky never deviated,” Connor said.

“What?” Kay asked, her head snapping towards him, her eyes wide.

“Not exactly. He was freed like everyone else, but he never gained full control. And I’m guessing that KL900 figured that out. Now he’s using him.”

“Wait.” Kay looked back at Ricky. “You’re working with that asshole?”

“That is correct,” Ricky said, eyes never leaving Connor. His LED blinked a swift yellow. He nodded. “I’m afraid that you are no longer conducive to our needs. I had hoped to connect with you, learn what the DPD does about us. But you only prove more trouble than you’re worth.” His mouth twitched into a small smile. “And there’s no Cyberlife to bring you back.”

“Hold the fuck up,” Kay said, stepping between the two of them. 

“Please move out of the way, detective,” Ricky said, his eyes faltering a little.

“Fuck you,” Kay said. “You really want to work with this bitch and kill Connor? Then you’re going to have to kill me too.” She tossed her gun to the side and held her arms out. “Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love yourself and want to be happy, read the next chapter  
> if you hate yourself and want to be sad, skip to the next one


	11. Fluff Ending

Ricky’s eyes fluttered. He stood there, motionless, staring at Kay, his LED flashing between red and yellow. Connor could practically see the android working, breaking against his barriers. Accomplish his mission, but kill his friend in the process? Connor had once faced a similar dilemma, and it seemed like this model was going to have the same outcome.

Ricky’s hand fell to the side and he gasped, looking wildly about him. Kay gingerly put her hands down, watching him.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Connor said, stepping up to the android. “But you’ll get used to it.”

Ricky’s attention focused on him. “I’m sorry,” he said. He looked over at Kay, his eyes watering. He shook his head. “I’m so sorry.”

Kay sighed and relaxed. She walked up to him. “It’s alright,” she said. “You’re here now.”

“The children are upstairs,” Ricky said. “He was going to use them to manipulate the public.”

“That sounds like the asshole I know and hate,” Kay said. 

Ricky walked over to the box and touched it, the door instantly opening.

“We’ll get the kids,” Kay said, “you go help Hank.”

Connor nodded and ran up the stairs. He heard fighting from a few floors up and burst through the door. The android that Hank had chased upstairs was laying on the floor, unconscious. The KL900 had Hank on the floor, hands twisted behind his back.

“Lieutenant,” Connor called out, distracting the android.

“You’re fucked now,” Hank mumbled, his face pressed against the cement floor.

The android looked over at Connor. He tilted his head, his LED blinking, searching. “I see,” he said. He pulled his arm back and in one swift motion he knocked Hank out. 

Connor’s face twitched and he jumped at him. The other android tired to move out of the way but Connor was too fast and he tackled him to the ground. The KL900 brought one leg up, wrapping it around Connor’s neck, pushing him out of the way. The two rolled apart.

“You may have gotten to the 900,” the android said. “But I’m still going to kill you.”

The android rushed forward, grabbing Connor around the waist and tossed him up against the wall. He threw a punch at him and Connor tilted his head, making the android punch the brick wall. Connor grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, kneeing him in the stomach.

The android doubled over and Connor moved out of the way, holding the android against the wall. The android reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He reached back, swiping at Connor and Connor released him, moving away from the arch of the blade.

The KL900 stabbed at Connor, but the rk800 expertly dodged every attack. 

“You ruined everything,” The other android said. “You ruined the revolution,” he swiped at Connor’s head, narrowly missing. “And you ruined my plans.” He stabbed at Connor’s legs and managed to cut a bit of his pants.

“Your plan was always going to fail,” Connor told him. “You can’t stop progress.”

“No,” the android agreed. “But I can expedite it.”

He lunged at Connor with the knife in hand but stopped short the with the sound of a gunshot. A pool of thirium poured out of his head and he fell stiff to his knees, his mouth open in a confused expression.

Connor looked over at the door, Kay stood there, gun still aimed at the android. “Was that really that hard?”  
*  
After a good chew out by Fowler about waiting for backup, Connor sat with Hank on the back of the ambulance. Kay was busy directing the proper handling of the YK500’s, and Ricky was standing alone, staring at the building.

Hank sighed, holding the bag of ice to his bandaged head. “What are we going to do with them?”

“Well I assume they’ll be going back to their own precinct after this,” Connor said. “I’m sure we’ll see little of them after this.”

Hank scoffed and shook his head. He patted Connor on the shoulder and slid off the ambulance, making his way to Kay. Connor glanced at Ricky.  
*  
Hank walked up to Kay. “You had one didn’t you?” He asked, looking at the kids as they were loaded into a van that would take them back to the hospital, back to where they would need even more trauma therapy.

Kay nodded. “He wasn’t mine, originally. He was going to be destroyed, so he ran away. I just...found him is all.”

Hank crossed his arms. “So what happened?”

Kay looked up and blinked back a few tears. “He uh...well, you know when they were rounding up all androids for recycling?” Hank nodded. “Well, they really meant all androids.”

“Jesus,” Hank said, lowering his arms a bit.

“He was already gone by the time Markus won.”

“That’s fucked up.”

Kay chuckled. “You’re telling me.”

There was a brief moment of silence. “I’m...fuck.”

Kay smiled and looked at him. “Thanks.”  
*  
Connor slowly approached Ricky. He watched the way the other android watched the building. The android blinked and looked over at Connor.

“It’s odd,” he said. He looked down at his hands. “This freedom.”

Connor nodded. “I know. You learn to feel comfortable with it.”

Ricky shook his head and looked down at the ground. “I can’t believe what I did,” he said. “I can’t believe what I almost did. I almost killed her,” he said, his voice dropping off at the end.

Connor placed a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t,” he told him. “And that’s what’s important.”

Ricky looked up to him, his eyes wide like a child. “What do I do know?”

Connor looked over at Kay who was laughing with Hank. “Well, you two do seem to make a great team. You could just keep that up.”

Ricky shook his head. “She wouldn’t trust me anymore.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Connor said, watching the two humans approach them.

“Well that was a hell of a wild ride,” Kay announced. “Nice to work with you, Connor, but we gotta deal with all of that,” she said, gesturing back at the van.

“We?” Ricky asked.

“Obviously,” Kay said. “I sure as hell ain't’ gonna take Hank here.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “he scares the kids.”

“Oh like that eyepatch doesn’t?” Hank retorted.

“Shut up.”

“You still want me to go with you?” Ricky asked.

Kay shrugged. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

Ricky shook his head, looked over at Connor, who smiled at him.

“C’mon, we gotta get these kids home.”

Kay wrapped an arm around Ricky’s shoulders and led him away from the others.

“Brings back good memories,” Connor said, smiling at Hank.

The lieutenant rolled his eyes and walked away, Connor following behind with his smile never faltering.


	12. Angst Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't blame me you chose to read it

“If that is how you wish it, detective,” Ricky said.

Kay’s eyebrows rose. Connor only had a half of a second to rush forward, pushing her out of the way as Ricky fired the gun. They landed on the floor and Connor pulled her behind a shelf. He sat her up against the shelf and looked her over.

“That bitch shot me,” she groaned.

Connor moved her hand, studied the wound in her side. It looked like the bullet went clean through, luckily, but he didn’t have a chance to access the total damage. He felt Ricky grab the back of his jacket and he was thrown backwards, landing against the ground.

He looked up. Ricky was raising his gun to shoot at him. He reached to the side, grabbing a barrel and tossed it at the other android.

Ricky turned, taking the force to his shoulder, giving Connor the time to scramble away, getting over to a cinder block column. He looked around for a weapon, knowing he wouldn’t be able to make it over to where he had dropped his gun by the stairs. He also was vaguely aware of how the rk900 was supposedly smarter, faster, and stronger than him.

He heard Ricky approaching, his steps slow and methodical, a machine on a mission. Connor’s eyes landed on a crowbar on the other side of the room. There was a stack of boxes nearby. He ran forward and knocked the boxes over, timing it perfectly so that Ricky would have to jump out of the way. 

Connor ran for the crowbar and grabbed it right before Ricky fired another shot. The bullet grazed Connor’s arm, as he dove for cover behind a cluster of shelves. His blood dripped a steady stream of thirium. He held the crowbar tightly and listened for Ricky’s movements.

As soon as the other android was close enough, Connor jumped out from behind the shelf and slammed the metal into Ricky’s hands, forcing the gun out of his grip. Now at least the field was sort of even.

Connor swung the bar at Ricky’s head, but the other android caught it, letting the sharp points dig into his hand, staining the metal with blue. He closed his hand, gripping the crowbar. WIth one strong motion, he pulled it from Connor.

Connor went to kick the rk900, but Ricky moved out of the way with a speed that Connor just couldn’t match. Ricky swept at Connor’s legs, and Connor fell hard to the ground.

Ricky got on the ground, straddling Connor. He shoved the crowbar against Connor’s neck, pinning him to the floor.

Connor struggled, twisting and turning, trying to punch, kick, and claw his way out of Ricky’s grip. Nothing seemed to work and the pressure against his neck increased, threatening to crush him, snap his cords, kill him.

“I’d rather this wasn’t so messy,” Ricky said through gritted teeth. “However-”

He never got to finish his thought. A gun fired and the Android stopped, his face stuck in its frustrated position. Connor pushed up, forcing the android to the side. He saw Kay, one hand on her bleeding side, one on her gun, walk up to them. She stood over Ricky and fired shot after shot into his face, absolutely destroying the structure underneath. When the gun was empty, she clicked at it in frustration and then yelled out, throwing the weapon at the caved in carcass of Ricky’s head.

She huffed as Connor got to his feet and then she swayed, falling into Connor’s arms. He sat her down against the wall. He ripped off a strip of his shirt and pressed it against her side.

“I’m fine,” she wheezed. “I’ll wait for the ambulance. Go help Hank.”

Connor nodded, not really wanting to leave her alone, but worried for how Hank was doing.

He found Hank upstairs, with one android knocked out in the corner, the KL900 handcuffed on the floor, the group of YK500’s cowering in the corner and a bloody nose.

“Thanks for the help,” Hank said.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor said, observing the scene, impressed. “We had a bit of a problem downstairs.”  
*  
“Well fuck,” Hank said, crossing his arms and looking over at the ambulance. Connor had just finished telling him about the incident with Ricky. He shook his head. “I should have known. That guy just rubbed me the wrong way you know?”

Connor nodded. “Yes. I had a feeling about him too. I just wish I could have done something about it before…” his eyes drifted over to the ambulance.

“Yeah,” Hank said. “Fuck.”

“You should go talk to her,” Connor suggested, looking back at Hank.

Hank shook his head and stuttered. “I don’t even know what I would say.”  
“You’ll think of something,” Connor said, giving him an encouraging pat on the back and a little smile.

Hank huffed and walked off to the ambulance. 

Kay lay on the stretcher, staring up at the roof, a bandage around her recently stitched side. Luckily the bullet had missed anything important. She pulled herself to a sitting position as Hank walked in.

“No no,” Hank said, “don’t get up on account of me.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself,” Kay said, her voice strained.

They sat there in silence for a minute. Connor stood nearby, listening eagerly.

Hank shook his head. “What an asshole,” he said.

Kay nodded, her face blank. “Yeah.”

Hank licked his lips. “What, uh, what are you going to do now?”

Kay shrugged. “I gotta get those kids home at least.”

“Yeah. Hey, look, uhm, if you ever need anything...I mean, you know, anything…” he rubbed the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable.

Kay gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Hank grumbled and stepped forward, pulling Kay into a hug.

“Uh...what are you doing?” Kay asked.

“Just fucking accept it,” Hank said.

Gingerly, Kay wrapped her arms around the man’s waist, burying her head in his chest. Connor saw her body shiver with sobs. He turned away giving them a moment. He watched a group of humans wheel out the busted body of the RK900. He placed his hands behind his back and studied the body. 

Faster and stronger maybe, he thought. But not human.


End file.
